Chapter 6
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 6: Characters in order of Appearance # Maria # Hayate Ayasaki # Nagi Sanzenin # Seishirou Klaus # Akane Himegami - mentioned # Eight Summary The chapter opens on the 26th of December (in-context) with Hayate accepting Nagi's generous repayment plan, with Maria noting that it will take him forty years to fully pay off his debt. While sweeping outside the mansion, Hayate thinks optimistically and does not let his debt get him down. Klaus makes a sudden appearance and announces that the Sanzenin Family cannot re-hire a previously fired employee, disapproving of Nagi's choice of Himegami's successor. As mistress and head butler argue, Hayate becomes suddenly depressed as they describe him as "broke" and thin-faced. In Hayate's defense, Nagi and Maria refer back to their first encounter, wherein Hayate displayed superhuman strength while rescuing Nagi. Maria suggests an aptitude test to resolve the dispute, and promptly begins naming off exaggerated criteria to pass. Nagi, greatly overestimating the anxious Hayate's abilities, accepts the challenge with starry eyes, expressing great confidence in Hayate's competence. Maria confides to Hayate that his presence has made Nagi much happier in light of her previous butler's termination. Klaus returns from his preparations for the test, and guides Hayate to a room where he is to face off against Eight, a high-tech nursing robot, to see who makes a better butler. Nagi narrow-mindedly makes several disparaging remarks aimed at the robot, who, offended, attacks her. Hayate pulls her away from the blow and sets her aside from the fight. Maria queries Klaus for a way to power down the berserk machine, but decides that the process is too lengthy and instructs Hayate cheerily to destroy the robot instead. In the course of the fight, Eight breaks open a water main, soaking the woolen carpet; Hayate then pins down the robot with silver knives, then prepares to eletrocute it with a power line pulled from a lamp. As Eight points out the pyrrhic nature of Hayate's victory, he responds by saying "To put my life on the line and protect my master...that's the job of a butler, right?" to which Eight replies: "Don't try and act cool, you'll be broke your entire life." Having closed the parley, Hayate uses his trump card and eletrocutes both the robot and himself. Klaus reluctantly agrees to hiring Hayate, and Maria smilingly deducts the cost of repair from Klaus' wages. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 3. Trivia * Hayate states that at least he lives in heaven to repay a debt unlike Sara did with a rat as a freind. This is a reference to Princess sarah. * When Hayate says that he would be 6 years over the limit, he mentions Oda Nobunaga. * Nagi mentions that Hayate will be stronger if he transforms and that he still has two transformations left. This is a reference to Frieza from Dragon Ball Z * Maria mentions that Hayate would be able to swim through a pool of hissing-hot coal tar. This is a reference to Tiger Mask. * Eight mentions about Burning Pathos. Pathos is a quality that arouses feelings of pity and/or sympathy. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga